


The Little Things

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd-centric, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Tim's been back to normal for two months now.  While life has started to settle, things may not be as completely normal as they believe.  And what about Ra's?  Is Tim still a target now that he's no longer a child?Sequel to Bad Man
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Little Things

Blanket burritos were weirdly satisfying when done correctly. They are secure, warm, and comforting. Sleeping in one was wonderful. Maybe that's why Tim was so content in Jason's arms. Fighting him into it wasn't as fun, but once Tim got settled, he accepted it. Tim had been fighting stress and a fever for a day now, and no ne seemed to be able to get him to relax. So when Jason passed Bruce, the latter couldn't help but feel surprised. Alfred, not so much, who likened it to Jason being a suitable caretaker for wayward kids. It was unconventional, but caring. Stern, but not forceful. Alfred's thought process was an understandable one.

It had been two months since Tim had returned to his normal, young adult self. And while Tim had mostly returned to a normal routine, he still enjoyed habits he had developed as a child under Jason's care. Not that Jason could really complain. He enjoyed whatever time he could get with Tim, and wanted to be there for him. Tim was always tolerable to be around, but Jason couldn't deny he felt a little protective towards Tim. He also found it really fun to pick on Tim for being so needy or attached. Something Tim never maliciously argued. Though Dick's playful compliments certainly didn't help.

Jason settled Tim onto the bed in his room, softly placing him down. He made sure Tim's head was comfortably set on a pillow. Sleep would help Tim relax and recover. Regardless of how Tim felt about "pointless resting". Jason argued that Tim couldn't fight crime or study in this condition, which was what lead to their uneven scuffle. Jason sat beside the bed, wanting to give Tim company. It also gave Jason some peace and quiet as he thought about the recent state of affairs.

Ra's had been pretty nonexistent, a miracle if there ever was one. Everyone was certain that he was out their somewhere, but he didn't make himself known. That being said, none of them knew if Tim was still a target. Jason figured he spoke for everyone when he refused to let that be an option. However, that didn't stop him from worrying. Ra's would always be a threat, regardless whether he was after Tim or not. Tim would not be going anywhere near him regardless. At least for now. If he was a target throwing him in front of Ra's was unwise. The mental trauma would certainly be a problem and easy to take advantage of.

The damage while Tim was a child, though temporary, left a lingering mental effect on Tim. Between seeing Jason hurt and being pulled from his environment in a state of panic was not image. And Jason was certain Tim had nightmares about it, even if he didn't admit it. Alfred believed that Tim may have a minute version of PTSD, or a form of anxiety, which Jason could see. Tim could be logical and explain the emotions away, like he always would, but that didn't mean it didn't effect him in some way. Trauma was trauma, despite the circumstances, and nothing was going to change that. 

Tim grumbling pulled Jason's attention to him. His face contorted in a pained expression. Sweat barely beaded on his forehead as his body stiffly tensed. Tim was having another nightmare. Not that Jason should be surprised. Jason placed a hand on the side of Tim's face, gently brushing his thumb in a circling motion. Tim leaned into the contact, accepting it. His murmurs and hisses subsided, letting Jason know that he was doing better.

"There you go." Jason whispered. "Everything's okay."


End file.
